


Worst Case

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #251: Worst Case.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worst Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #251: Worst Case.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worst Case

~

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Hermione asks. 

Harry snorts. “He laughs at me, then gives Skeeter an interview in which he reveals how I begged him to go out with me.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “He’s won’t do that. He’s even more private than you are!”

“True.” Harry exhales. “But you did ask for worst case.” 

Hermione clasps Harry’s arm. “You saved his life. You’re _friends_. It’ll be fine. Just ask him out.” 

“That’s precisely why I’m hesitant.” Harry bites his bottom lip. “We’re friends, I shouldn’t ruin that.” 

Hermione smiles. “No guts, no glory. Now go!” 

Harry goes.

~

Severus isn’t home, nor is he still at his potion shop, it being after hours. Harry therefore goes to the one other place he could be. 

Entering Severus’ local pub, Harry looks around, eventually spotting Severus in the corner. He walks towards him. 

Severus looks up, clearly surprised. “Harry.” He frowns. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Harry’s smile wavers, he can feel it. He coughs. “May I join you?”

“Of course.” 

Harry orders, then toys with his drink. Severus watches him, waiting. 

_Just do it. The worst case is he says no._ Harry exhaled. “Severus, would you like to go out?” 

~

Severus purses his lips. “We _are_ out. Unless you mean leave the pub--” 

“No.” Harry pauses, gathers his thoughts. “I’m asking you on a date. Sometime. Or now, even.” 

Severus blinks. “I finished some Felix Felicis today,” he says, as if that’s any kind of an answer. 

“Okay?” 

Severus smiles. “I’ve only taken that potion once before. But something made me take it today. I’d planned to ask you out, you see. I thought, worse case, you’d reject me gently. But, instead of finding you, as intended, I came here.”

“Where I found you.” Harry smiles back. “So...yes?”

“Indeed.” 

~

They stay at the pub since that’s easiest, but the fact that it’s now a date makes everything different, exciting. 

“Shall we get something to eat?” Harry says when his stomach begins growling. 

“I’ve stew at home,” says Severus. 

Harry nods, disappointed. “Right.” He rises to pay.

“Wait.” Severus grasps Harry’s arm. “You’re welcome to eat with me.”

Harry smiles, relaxes. “Brilliant. I’ll settle the bill.” 

Severus’ stew is delicious, and afterwards, they chat. When Severus leans in, Harry meets him halfway. “Worst case, we’re incompatible,” murmurs Severus. 

When they separate, they’re panting. Harry smiles. “Compatibility doesn’t seem a problem.” 

~

Harry wakes slowly. Severus’ leg’s slung over him and he sighs, curling closer instinctively. He hesitates before opening his eyes. _Worst case, he makes me leave._

“’Morning.” Severus, unshaven, his hair a cloud around his face, is a sight Harry could get accustomed to. 

Harry smiles. “’Morning,” he replies, arching closer as Severus kisses him deeply. 

They move slowly together slowly, and as Severus slides inside him, Harry rocks up to meet him, wrapping arms and legs around him.

Afterwards, Severus whispers into Harry’s neck, “The Felix has worn off.” 

Harry grins. “Guess it’s all up to us now.” 

“Indeed.” 

~

“Told you,” says Hermione, looking irritatingly smug. 

Harry doesn’t care, however, since he does have Severus, and that’s worth Hermione being insufferable. “True,” he says, eyeing Severus. He’s gone to get drinks and Harry takes the opportunity to appreciate his assets.

“....not even listening, are you?” 

Harry blinks, dragging his gaze from Severus’ arse to look at Hermione. “Hm?” 

She rolls her eyes. “I said, now that you’re settled, it’s time to find me someone.”

“How about George?” Harry smiles as she blushes. 

“He’s...nice enough.” Hermione sighs. 

“Ask him out,” says Harry. “After all, what’s the worst that’ll happen?” 

~


End file.
